missing:editado
by TomRiddle4ever
Summary: traduccion:UA. en un mundo donde harry tiene un gemelo y voldemort murió, harry es maltratado y olvidado. advertencia:muerte de un personaje


**Disclaimer: Harry potter solo pertenece a J.L Rowling **

Esta historia no me pertenece, es de **Rulern Ost Av** . yo Solo la traduzco.

Albus Dumbledore miró a los dos niños pequeños en la cuna. Eran idénticos. La única diferencia eran sus ojos. Uno tenia los ojos color avellana, heredado de su padre .El otro tenia los ojos esmeraldas, que solo pueden pertenecer a su madre, Lily.

Una diferencia que habían obtenido recientemente esa misma noche, eran dos cicatrices. Dos cicatrices diferentes, en lugares diferentes. Harry el gemelo de ojos verdes tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente pálida. Alex tenia tenía un pentagrama en la regordeta mejilla.

Luego tomó una decisión. Una decisión que él y muchos más en los próximos años, se arrepentiría. Albus tomó al niño de ojos color avellana, antes de darse la vuelta, mirando a los padres del niño.

Abrió la boca y habló.

_Las palabras que pronunció aquella noche, destruyó el destino que había sido concedido a ellos…_

Un niño pequeño de cinco años, se quedó mirando por la ventana. Vio como su papá jugaba con su hermano. ¿Por qué su padre no quiere jugar con el también…?

El vio. El sabia que su padre no lo quería. Después de todo el no salvo a todos del hombre malo…Los pequeños ojos esmeraldas se cerraron fuertemente, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. El nunca sería como su hermano…ni tan lindo, ni tan popular, ni tan inteligente, ni tan poderoso, ni tan bueno…pero lo peor de todo… nunca sería tan querido.

Le dolía. Realmente le dolía. Eran gemelos! Y todavía se las arreglaron para olvidar… Sin embargo se las arreglaron para olvidar que era su cumpleaños también ..!

El abrazó sus rodillas más fuerte mientras veía a su padre ayudando a su hermano. Le estaba enseñando a volar. Después de todo, Alex había conseguido una escoba para su cumpleaños. Tenía que aprender a volar, ¿no?

Alex tiene casi cien regalos hoy. La mayoría de la gente podía pensar que exageraba cuando dijo eso. Pero era la verdad. No todos los regalos eran de la familia y amigos, ¡oh no! Lejos de ello! Su hermano tenía tantos admiradores, que le envió regalos de cumpleaños también. Después de todo, comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños era lo menos que podían hacer, darle las gracias por salvar sus vidas. No, salvar su mundo.

Nadie pensó una vez del hermano gemelo del "salvador". Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si alguien realmente sabía, excepto el tío Canuto, Lunático tío y sus padres. Demonios, a veces dudaba de que ni siquiera sabían!

Harry clavó las uñas en los brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza. Apretó las uñas en la piel con tanta fuerza, que le sorprendería si no sangraba. Y hoy, Harry estaba condenado a no ser sorprendido. Vio cómo una gota de sangre perdía por el brazo. No le importaba.

Mientras que Alex había conseguido un centenar de regalos, Harry no tuvo nada. Ni un regalo. Le dolía… le dolía que sus propios padres ni siquiera se acordaba de su cumpleaños!

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto... trató, en realidad trató de conseguir que se fijaran en él. Pero nunca lo hicieron!

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de deshacerse de las lágrimas que se estaban creando. Se dio cuenta de que empezó a llover. Vio a su padre y Alex caminar hacia la casa. Se reían, sonreían .. Harry sintió que los celos se acumulan en él.

¿Por qué su papá no se reía ni jugaba con él también? Era realmente tan indigno?

Harry negó con la cabeza. El niño pequeño se levantó de la planta, y se fue al baño. Tenía que arreglarse. Iban a tomar la foto familiar, a él mismo, su madre, su padre, alex y sus tíos. El pequeño niño sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Sólo la idea de... la idea de hacer algo junto a su familia lo animó. Todos los pensamientos acerca de los celos, tristeza, dolor, y todas esas emociones negativas que había llenado el niño pequeño, en unos minutos se habían ido.

_Remplazada, por la sonrisa más grande que el niño era capaz de hacer._

La enorme sonrisa en su rostro fue borrada tan pronto entró en la sala de estar.

Allí, sentado en el sofá estaba su familia. Un hombre estaba junto a la pared en el otro lado de la sala, tomando foto tras foto, foto tras foto. Y sentados allí, sonriendo...

En un extremo del sofá estaba Remus Lupin. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por tres cicatrices descoloridas. Tenia el pelo castaño, aunque se puede capturar un toque de gris aquí y alla, si miras suficientemente cerca. Él sonrió a la cámara. Parecía muy feliz. Después de todo, ¿por qué no? Él estaba con su familia…

A su lado estaba su tío Sirius Black. Él tenía su brazo alrededor de Remus, una enorme sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. De hecho, la sonrisa era tan grande, parecía que le iba a partir la cara por la mitad. Sirius tenía el pelo largo y negro que le llegaba a los hombros. Era un hombre muy guapo, pero él sólo tenía ojos para Remus. Harry podría ser joven, pero entendía que sus tíos se amaban mucho.

En el otro extremo del sofá estaba su padre. Su padre tenía el mismo desordenado pelo negro azabache como él y su hermano. Tenía los ojos color avellana, que brillaron en la felicidad en este momento. Después de todo, James Potter, tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Un hijo famoso, una esposa hermosa, y los mejores amigos del mundo.

Entre su padre y su tío Sirius se sentaba su madre. Su madre hermosa, Lily Evans Potter tenía el pelo largo y sedoso de color rojo que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Harry sentía como si hubiera una conexión especial con ella, una conexión que su hermano no tenía con su querida madre. Él, no su hermano, él, Harry había heredado los ojos de su madre, los ojos verde esmeralda. O, como Harry los llama, los ojos de la maldición asesina.

Cuando el llamó primero cuando tenía tres, fue…fue la primera vez que recibió alguna atención real desde aquella noche. Por no hablar de los últimos. Había sido regañado y castigado durante una semana.

Alex Potter, su hermano gemelo. Fue la razón por la que Harry había sido descuidado, la razón por la cual sus padres se habían olvidado de él. Pero, sin embargo, Harry nunca le había acusado de eso. Él amaba a su hermano, a pesar de que Alex nunca lo notó. Los ojos eran diferentes. No solo por el color, sus ojos eran más maduros, los años de abandono dejaron cicatrices en la mente joven. Mientras los ojos avellanas de su gemelo brillaban de felicidad. Al igual que su padre. Otra diferencia era el tono de piel. Harry era más pálido que su hermano. Después de todo, no era frecuente que Harry pasara algún tiempo fuera.

Como Harry observó a la familia feliz delante de él, algo muy dentro de él se rompió. Se rompió como un vaso frágil que se cayó al suelo. Se rompió en millones de pequeños fragmentos, demasiados, y demasiado pequeños para poder juntarlos.

Fue cuando esta cosa se rompió dentro de él, que Harry aceptó lo que había conocido desde hace bastante tiempo. Lo que él había conocido, pero no aceptaba. Lo que se negó a ser verdad.

El acepto que la gente sentada en el sofá era una familia feliz: la familia perfecta.

_La familia en la que el no era parte , y no fue por mucho tiempo .._

**Cinco años después**

Harry miró por la ventana, como había hecho el mismo día de los últimos años. Hoy era su cumpleaños numero 10. Y en un año iba a entrar a la escuela hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Miró por la ventana. ¿Alguien se fijó en él? ¿O simplemente se preocupan por su hermano? No lo sé. Y francamente, no le importaba nada. Estaba acostumbrado de todos modos. Se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar a la sala de estar. Quería ver que estaban haciendo. Ahora que era el cumpleaños numero 10 del salvador.

Entró en la sala de estar. La habitación estaba llena de niños. Podía ver a todos los weasley alrededor de la sala. El hermano menor, Ronald, era el mejor amigo de Alex. Harry soltó un bufido. Ron no sabía ni quien era. El se había chocado con Ron una vez y el chico le preguntó quien era. El se fue sin contestar…si no sabia no era su problema, ¿no?

Los longbottom estaban aquí. Podía ver a otras familias que con sus padres se llevaban bien. Lo más probable es que sus padres invitaron a tantas personas como pudieran. La fiesta de cumpleaños más grande que tenían para su hijo, la mejor.

Y hablando del diablo... Alex estaba justo al lado de una montaña de regalos, abriendo una tras otra. El nunca había visto tantos regalos antes…

Harry cerró sus ojos y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su madre. Ella estaba dejando todo listo para las tortas. Después de todo, su madre había crecido como un _muggle_, y quería conservar al menos parte de su cultura. Además, la cocina de su madre fue mucho mejor que la de los elfos de la casa! Pero aún así, Harry no podía dejar de desear que su madre le haga un pastel de cumpleaños para él. Negó con la cabeza. Mejor no pisar terreno peligroso. No había ninguna razón jugando _"-y si-"_

Estaba a punto de irse cuando su madre le hablo "¡Harry! ¡No te había visto ahí! El la miró, sorprendido. Ellos ni siquiera habían reconocido su presencia durante tres meses! Entonces ¿porque se acuerda justamente ahora? Tal vez se acordó de su cumpleaños y lo iba a felicitar!

"¿quieres ayudarme con los pasteles, querido?" la suave voz de lily rompió sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, fue absurdo de el pensar que ella podría haber recordado su cumpleaños. Suspiró antes de tomar un pastel y llevarlo a la sala de estar. Ayudó a su madre con seis tortas, antes de intentar salir de la habitación.

" ¿a donde vas Harry? ¿Has olvidado que es el cumpleaños de tu hermano hoy?¡No lo has felicitado todavía! En realidad, ahora que lo pienso no has felicitado a tu hermano por su cumpleaños desde hace años! Ella lo miró con severidad "tal vez debas comenzar ahora"

Harry podía oír los pequeños fragmentos. Ni siquiera sabía que podía romperse tantas veces.

"bueno, ninguno de ustedes ha reconocido mi cumpleaños desde hace varios años. No veo porque _yo _debería!

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando una shockeada Lily Potter atrás.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

**Cinco meses más tarde**

Por ultimo, era la víspera de navidad. En la mayoría de los hogares, se podía ver las familias unidas, hablando de buenos tiempos. Se los podía ver sentados en la mesa, riendo, bromeando entre sí.

No fue diferente en el Hogar de los Potter, dos padres orgullosos, sonriendo a los tíos y un niño que tenía una enorme sonrisa pegada en su cara. El acababa de hablar de su más reciente logro, y sus padres estaban muy orgullosos. Eran verdaderamente una familia feliz. Si un reportero llegaba a la casa, el periodista no podría encontrar nada malo en esta familia. Todo era perfecto.

A excepción de un miembro de la familia, un miembro de la familia olvidado. El se sentó en un sofá de la sala de estar, a la espera de que hagan algo de comer. El no quería comer con ellos. Acababa de conseguir que los elfos le cocinaran algo después. Lo lastimaba. Porque le perjudicaba este día. La navidad era una fiesta familiar, pero para él era un recordatorio que su familia no lo quería.

Oyó un movimiento en la cocina, y él sabia lo que estaban haciendo ahora. Vio como Sirius salía de la cocina, y se congeló al verlo." ¿Quién eres tu?"Sirius casi gritó cuando lo vio. Harry podía sentir los fragmentos rompiéndose otra vez. Tal vez solo era su imaginación.

"Remus! James! Lily!" sirius gritó." vengan aquí!" vio como Lily, james y Remus aparecían detrás de sirius " por qué gritas sirius?" james espetó a su amigo." Mira!" sirius exclamó señalando a Harry " hay alguien en el sofá!"James apartó a sirius y se quedo mirando a su hijo. El parpadeó." Sirius, es solo Harry!"

"¿qué Harry?" sirius preguntó confundido.

" Harry, mi hijo! ¡el gemelo de Alex!¿te acuerdas?" james se quedo mirando a sirius como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

"no recuerdo que tu tuvieras otro hijo james…" Remus dijo cuidadosamente.

Harry sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Sus tíos ni siquiera lo recuerda?

" tú no te acuerdas de mí tío canuto?, tío lunático?" Harry susurró con voz ronca y rota, que todo el mundo se volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban a causa de las lágrimas.

"no, chico. No recuerdo haberte visto antes! "Sirius-exclamó, sin oír el tono de la voz rota del niño. Y no se dio cuanta que Harry usó su apodo.

Harry miró a todos en la sala durante cinco segundos antes de salir de la habitación.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sintió algo en su interior sin posibilidad de reparación. Años de abandono y la soledad se encontró con él. Se rompió, se rompió en pedazos.

Lo único que Harry sabia era que necesitaba escapar, rápidamente.

Corrió hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa Potter. Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Tenía que escapar. No podía soportar más el descuido. Estaba en lo cierto. Sería mucho mejor si moría. No se darían cuenta de si estaba allí o no, y no quería estar más dañado... Realmente era lo mejor.

Pero no, él quería vivir. Quería ser reconocido.

Él estaba agotado. Hacía tanto frío... extremadamente frío. Pero a él no le importaba. Estaba entumecido de todos modos. Corrió hacia un claro. Era hermoso. La nieve parecía brillar a su alrededor como cristales. Había un pozo de agua pequeño allí. Pero fue congelado en hielo. Nevaba en silencio. No había viento, nada. La nieve caía lentamente, haciendo de la noche aún más hermosa.

Harry se sentó, apoyado contra un árbol. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus pies, y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Empezó a cantar con voz entrecortada y suave:

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
__Isn't something.._

Mientras cantaba, recuerdos del abandono cruzó por su mente. La escena con Sirius y Remus seguía apareciendo entre las escenas. No podía creer que habían olvidado de él ..

Repitió varias veces la canción. Después de un tiempo, estaba congelado, y sólo podía tararear la melodía.

Harry estaba tan congelado, que no podía moverse. Él sabía, que nadie vendría por el. Y si alguien lo encontraba, sería demasiado tarde.

_Una sola lágrima caía por su mejilla, mientras llenaba sus pulmones con el aire frío por última vez..._

Un grito resonó en el bosque.

Lo habían encontrado.

La búsqueda había terminado, pero los resultados no eran lo que querían.

Harry James Potter, el Hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans Potter, el hermano de el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, fue encontrado muerto de frío en la víspera de Año Nuevo, a las 11:59 PM.

_Exactamente 10 años y 5 meses desde su nacimiento._

Lily miró a su hijo congelado sentado allí, apoyado contra el árbol, abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza. Él fue un ejemplo de cómo la muerte puede ser bella. Su piel pálida era ahora blanco con un matiz de azul. Su vez hermosos ojos verde esmeralda estaban cerrados, y allí, congelado en la mejilla era una sola lágrima. Su rostro parecía tan tranquilo y, sin embargo, tan triste. Rompió el corazón de Lily ver a su hijo así.

_¿Por qué no podrían haber llegado antes?_

El día antes del funeral de Harry, Lily estaba en el cuarto de su hijo, mirando a través de sus cosas. Y encerrado en su escritorio, encontró dos elementos peculiares. Uno de ellos era un diario, el segundo... Un pensadero. ¿Cómo su hijo logró tener en sus manos un objeto raro, como un pensadero?, no sabía.. "James, ven aquí!" Oyó a su marido corriendo las escaleras para irrumpir en la habitación detrás de ella. "¿Qué pasa Lily?" Él le preguntó, jadeando un poco. Después de que su hijo murió, todos ellos estaban un poco paranoicos. Si alguien llama , alguien estaría allí unos segundos después.

"parece ser que nuestro hijo tenía un pensadero. ¿Qué tal si vemos lo que puso en ella?" james se quedo mirando el pensadero unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza. "si creo que deberíamos"

James se acercó a ella, y los dos se sumergieron en el pensadero para ver los recuerdos.

Ahora estaban de regreso a esa noche - la noche, hace muchos años - cuando todo salió mal. La noche Voldemort atacó, y su hijo, Alex lo mató.

Lily vio que su marido estaba con valentía delante de Voldemort, tratando de protegerla a ella ya sus hijos del monstruo. A pesar de que Voldemort aturdió a James fácilmente, ya que James no tenía la varita con él en ese momento, Lily sintió que el orgullo se hinchaba dentro de ella, el orgullo de su marido valiente.

James vio que su esposa se negó a dar a sus hijos al Señor Oscuro. Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por sus dos amados hijos. Voldemort no la mató sin embargo. Él simplemente le la aturdió. Lo más probable es que la quería fuera del camino antes de que los matara. Pero James no pudo estar más orgulloso de su bella esposa.

Ambos vieron, horrorizados como Voldemort levantó la varita a sus hijos. No querían ver esto!

Observaron, sorprendidos más allá de la creencia como Voldemort dijo las temidas palabras de la maldición asesina. Y la maldición asesina no se dirigió hacia el niño de ojos color avellana. No, se dirigió directamente hacia el niño de ojos verdes. Tan pronto como lo golpeó, la sala se llenó de una luz brillante de color verde. Cuando se desvaneció, Voldemort estaba tendido en el suelo, en la misma posición que tenía cuando lo encontraron, hace tantos años.

Estaba muerto. Y no había sido el hijo que había dado todo su amor en todos estos años. Había sido el niño que casi olvidaron. El niño olvidado desde esta noche. El niño que había muerto.

La casa comenzó a desmoronarse. Y una pieza de joyería cayó sobre la mejilla de Alex. Era de metal, y se había calentado tan pronto como comenzó el incendio. Quemó su camino en la mejilla, lo que hizo llorar al niño de dolor. Mientras Harry, se sentó allí - mirando a la derecha de ellos como si pudiera verlos. Pero, ¿cómo podría? Después de todo, era sólo un recuerdo…

De pronto la escena cambió. Vieron que ahora estaban de vuelta en la mansión. Sin embargo, no estaban en la habitación de Harry. Este fue otro de memoria.

Vieron, por lo que parecieron horas. Vieron como Harry gritó hasta dormir, vieron como cada vez que en su cumpleaños, nadie lo saludó. Estaban ocupados mirando a Alex. Alex que se cree que los salvó, cuando en realidad, era el chico solitario, pequeño con los ojos verdes.

Vieron memoria tras memoria. Recuerdos que sólo implica el abandono, año tras año. Pero el peor recuerdo fue en su 5 º cumpleaños... la fotografía familiar. Lily lloró cuando vio la expresión desconsolada en la cara de su bebé. Era demasiado...

Cuando salieron de la pensadero, James ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para respirar antes de que él tuviera sus brazos ocupados con una temblorosa y sollozante Lily. Trató de ser fuerte, trató de ser fuerte por ella. Pero cuando sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se vino abajo. Y mientras lloraba, se hizo eco de una frase en ambas mentes.

_¿Qué habían hecho?_

**El Día Siguiente**

El funeral de Harry James Potter era un asunto triste. Los Potter le había dicho al mundo mágico la verdad sobre aquella noche. Así que ahora, todo el mundo mágico estaba llorando la muerte de su salvador. La culpa es otra emoción que parecía extenderse por todas partes. Se sentían culpables por no darse cuenta de él. Por sólo prestar atención a su hermano. Se sentían culpables sin saber que existía.

Sin embargo, nadie fue afectado por la culpa tanto como seis personas determinadas. Albus Dumbledore, para elegir al niño equivocado aquella noche, James y Lily Potter, por descuidar a su hijo, Remus Lupin y sirius Black, pues ni siquiera el reconoció a su propio ahijado. Lo olvidaban, creyendo que es sólo un fragmento de su imaginación. O tal vez un buen sueño. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos nunca quiso reconocer el hecho de que su amigo, su hermano, descuidaba a su otro hijo.

Y, por supuesto, Alex, que tenía el mismo aspecto. La única diferencia era el tono de piel y color de los ojos. Se odiaba por no pasar mucho tiempo con su hermano gemelo. Y ahora, nunca habría una oportunidad... nunca. Harry había desaparecido. En un lugar donde no podría seguirlo en mucho tiempo. Se odiaba por el aspecto de su hermano. Se odiaba por no ser totalmente idéntico a su hermano. Él sabía, que dolor a sus padres sólo en él, porque se parecía tanto al que perdieron. Sólo les duele más a ver las diferencias entre los dos. Él quería a su hermano .. Él quería a su hermano!

Harry fue enterrado donde lo encontraron, en el pequeño claro del bosque. De esta forma, podrían irse las memorias del abandono. Y finalmente puede ser que consiga un poco de paz.

Como Alex puso una sola rosa blanca sobre la tumba de su hermano, dejó su rastro de la mano sobre la lápida y lo que fue grabado allí. Mientras estaba sentado allí, se dio cuenta de un solo copo de nieve cayó sobre su mejilla. Alex levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, y vió la nieve que estaba cayendo suavemente en el suelo. Él susurró suavemente en el viento, antes de levantarse. Dio una última mirada a su hermano, antes de girar a la izquierda y, poniéndose al día con su madre.

Y lo que Alex le había susurrado a su hermano, el viento se lo llevó con él. Ahora, si tu fuera s a visitar la tumba del niño, oías un suave susurro en el viento...

**En memoria del Amado**

**Harry Potter**

**31.07.80 - 24.12.90**

**Amado y olvidado hijo y hermano**

**Tú salvaste nuestro mundo**

**Pero ni una vez**

**Recibiste tú gratitud (?)**

-Reviews-

Emmmm….como estuvo? Es mi primer traducción (se nota ) díganme si es bueno o malo

Hay partes en donde no entendí un pito. …..si quieren preguntar algo.. Pregunten! ;)


End file.
